Akt 2 AMI - SAILOR MERCURY -
Akt 2 AMI - SAILOR MERCURY -''' ist die Sailor-Moon-Crystal-Episode zum 2. Kapitel des Sailor-Moon-Mangas. Handlung Ami Mizuno, das Genie aus Klasse 2-5 der Juban-Mittelschule, schreibt eine sehr komplizierte Mathematikaufgabe an die Tafel, die sie ohne Probleme löst. Ihren Mitschüler und der Lehrperson steht der Mund offen. Dann holt sie sich ihre Klausur von ihrer Lehrperson ab. Sie hat die Höchstpunktzahl von 100 erreicht und neben ihrer Note steht "Perfect"! Während der Pause sitzt Ami alleine im Schatten eines Baumes und spielt mit ihrem Füller. Zwei Jungs unterhalten sich abschätzig über Ami, dass sie einen IQ von 300 haben soll, nie mit Freundinnen spreche und sogar in der Pause lerne. Als sie bemerken, dass Ami sie hören kann, machen sie sich schnell aus dem Staub. Als Ami traurig eine Runde über den Schulhof macht, hört sie Usagi Tsukino, Naru Osaka und ihre Freundinnen, wie sie sich über ihre Klausuren unterhalten. Naru Osaka neckt Usagi, weil deren Klausurergebnisse "wie immer" nicht besonders gut waren. Im Dark Kingdom ruft Queen Beryl einen der Prinzen der Vier Himmel names Jadeite und fragt, ob er den "magischen Silberkristall" bereits gefunden habe. Jadeite verneint und entschuldigt sich dafür. Beryl erklärt, dass ihre große Herrscherin Energie bräuche und Jadeite diese zu sammeln habe. Zudem verlangt sie nach dem Silberkristall. Jadeite verbeugt sich und geht, um einen neuen Yōma '''zu erwecken, der diese Aufgaben zu erfüllen habe. Abends kehrt Usagi Tsukino von der Schule heim und fällt hungrig und müde sogleich in ihr Bett. Luna erklärt, dass sich bald ein neues Monster zeigen wird und Usagi vorsichtig sein muss. Usagi aber strampelt mit Armen und Füßen auf ihrem Bett und jammert, dass sie so etwas Furchtbares wie das letzte Mal nie wieder erleben will. Auf Usagis Frage, was diese Monster denn überhaupt sind, antwortet Luna, dass es böse Wesen sind, die in dieser Welt nicht existieren sollten, und sie erklärt Usagi erneut, dass sie ihre Gefährten suchen und die Prinzessin retten soll. Unter Gefährten versteht Usagi ihren "heimlichen Retter" Tuxedo Mask und die andere berühmte Sailorkriegerin Sailor V. Doch Luna murmelt, dass sie schon Kriegerin Nummer zwei im Auge hat und zwar Ami Mizuno. Am nächsten Morgen hängen an einer Tafel in Usagis Schule die Ergebnisse einer anderen Klausur. Usagi liegt meilenweit zurück, während Ami Mizuno mit voller Punktzahl auf Platz 1 steht. Gurio Umino, ein Streber aus Usagis Klasse, erklärt, dass dies am sogenannten Crystal-Seminar läge, einer Nachhilfeschule für die Elite. Laut Umino wählte man Ami aus, dort zu sein. Usagi meint, dass es dort sehr teuer wäre, aber Umino widerspricht, da Amis Mutter Ärztin sei, könnten sie sich das auch leisten. Naru, Kuri und Yumiko behaupten, dass Ami keine Freundinnen habe und sie sonst auch sehr kühl und verschlossen sei. Als Usagi nachmittags verzweifelt wegen ihrer Noten von der Schule nach Hause zurückkehrt, trifft sie auf Ami, wie sie Luna krault und streichelt. Als Usagi die beiden beobachtet, denkt sie, dass Ami ganz anders sei als alle sagten und so spricht sie Ami an. Sie erklärt, dass das ihre Katze sei und entschuldigt sich, dass sie Ami ängstigte. Ami aber schüttelt den Kopf und erklärt, dass Luna vom Himmel gefallen sei... wie ein Engel. Doch dann schüttelt sie erneut den Kopf und ermahnt sich selbst, was sie denn hier zusammenrede. Sie entschuldigt sich und übergibt Luna Usagi. Doch als sich die Hände der beiden berühren, hat Ami eine Vision vom Moon Castle. Sie ist total konfus und verwirrt, doch Usagi lenkt sie ab und fragt, ob sie Mizuno Ami aus Klasse 5 sei. Ami nickt und Usagi stellt sich als Tsukino Usagi aus Klasse 1 vor und sie erklärt, dass ihre Katze Luna hieße. Usagi grinst breit und überlegt, dass wenn sich die beiden Mädchen anfreunden würden, Ami ihr zeigen könnte, wie man lernt. Außerdem fragt sie, ob Ami denn manchmal in der Spielhalle wäre. Ami sieht etwas verwirrt drein... Usagi, Luna und Ami gehen also zum Game Center Crown um an den Automaten das Sailor-V-Spiel zu zocken. Usagi verliert nach kurzer Zeit. Motoki Furuhata grüßt die beiden Mädchen und Ami stellt sich vor. Usagi überredet Ami, es auch einmal zu versuchen. Misstrauisch setzt Ami sich an den Automaten, doch sie kann perfekt mit dem Joystick umgehen. Bald ist der ganze Automat mit Leuten umringt und als Ami den Highscore knackt, fällt Usagi ihr überglücklich um den Hals. Plötzlich fällt etwas aus dem Automaten - ein hellblauer Füller. Usagi wird neidisch und rüttelt den Automaten jähzornig hin und her - bis ein rosaroter Füller hinausfällt. Sie fragt Motoki, ob sie den behalten darf und er nickt. Ami kichert über Usagis eigenwillige Persönlichkeit. Usagi sagt ihr, dass sie sie Usagi nennen darf. Doch dann entschuldigt sich Ami, da sie zum Crystal-Seminar müsse. Als Ami zum Seminar geht, sitzt sie an ihrem Computer und löst eine mathematische Aufgabe. Ihre "Dozentin", die in Wirklicheit ein Yōma ist, der die Energie der Menschen sammeln will, überreicht ihr die Crystal-CD und stachelt Ami zu besseren Leistungen an. Am nächten Tag reden Naru. Usagi und Umino über das Seminar. Usagis Plan, mit Ami Eis essen zu gehen, lehnt diese kühl ab. Usagi und Luna merken, dass mit Ami irgendetwas nicht in Ordung zu sein scheint und Usagi findet die Crystal-CD von Ami. Nach der Schule gehen Luna und Usagi beim Seminar vorbei und die Dozentin verteilt an die herumstehenden Leute, auch Usagi, einen Werbeflyer für das Seminar, den Usagi nach kurzer Zeit jedoch wegschmeißt. Das Papier landet auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, dem Usagi das letzte Mal schon etwas an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er nennt sie "Miss Beulenkopf" und meckert, dass er kein Mülleimer sei. Usagi wird rot im Gesicht. Der junge Mann fragt, ob die Katze gerade geprochen habe, doch Luna macht erschrocken den Mund zu. Und Usagi nimmt Luna in die Arme und rennt davon. Zu Hause angekommnen, nimmt Usagi die Crystal-CD, steckt sie in ihren Laptop und sieht, dass es nur mathematische Aufgaben sind. Usagi will sich damit nicht abfinden und drückt wie verrückt auf zufälligen Tasten rum. Plötzlich hören Usagi und Luna eine Stimme, die mehr Energie verlangt. Sie erkennen, dass Ami sich gerade in großer Gefahr befindet und machen sich auf dem Weg zum Seminar. Luna sagt, dass Usagi den rosaroten Füller benutzten muss, um sich zu verwandeln. Usagi verwandelt sich in eine Ärztin und sie gehen hinein. Ami sitzt vor dem Computer und sieht ganz elend aus. Usagi und Luna kommen schnell herein und die "Dozentin" verwandelt sich in einen Yōma und greift an. Luna sagt, dass Usagi sich schnell in Sailor Moon verwandeln muss. Sobald Usagi frisch in Sailor Moon verwandelt dasteht, klebt der Yōma Sailor Moon an die Wand und die Sailor Kriegerin kann sich nicht befreien. Als Ami Sailor Moon in Gefahr sieht, werden plötzlich ihre von der Gehirnwäsche grün und stumpf gewordene Augen wieder blau, das Zeichen des Merkur erstrahlt auf ihrer Stirn und ein hellblaues Licht aus dem Füller, den Ami in ihren Händen hält. Luna sieht sich darin bestätigt, dass Ami eine Sailor Kriegerin ist und sagt ihr, dass sie sich auch verwandeln muss und zwar in Sailor Mercury. Als Ami sich mit Mercury Power! Make Up! in die Kriegerin der Liebe und des Wissens, Sailor Mercury, verwandelt hat, benutzt sie ihren Mercury Aqua Mist, um den Yōma zu täuschen. Da Sailor Moon allerdings immer noch gefangen ist, greift der Yōma erneut an. Rettung kommt in letzter Minute in Gestalt von Tuxedo Mask, der gerade noch rechtzeitg gekommen ist, um Sailor Moon von der Wand zu befreien sie auf seinen Armen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sailor Moon benutzt ihr Diadem und schleudert es direkt zum Yōma. Durch Moon Tiara Boomerang ist das Ende des Yōma besiegelt. Als sie sich danach zu Tuxedo Mask umdreht, ist der bereits verschwunden. Usagi steht nun eine Kameradin zur Seite, mit der sie sich Freundschaft schwört. Als die beiden sich auf den Heimweg machen, besteht Ami darauf, eine Besprechung bei ihr zu Hause abzuhalten. Währenddessen sitzt ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen in einem dunklen, mit Kerzen ausgestatteten Zimmer. Unterschiede zum Manga * Ami spricht nicht ihre Verwandlungsformel, als sie sich das erste Mal in Sailor Mercury verwandelt. * Usagi besitzt keinen Laptop. Sie verwendet für ihre Nachforschungen den Schulcomputer. * Rei macht keinen Cameo-Auftritt am Ende des Akts. * Ami hat keine Vision des Moon Castles, als sie auf Usagi trifft. * In der Erstauflage des Mangas bleibt Mercury Aqua Mist ohne Namen. * Usagi, Yumiko und Naru wechseln ihre Sachen, als sie bemerken, dass Kuri zum Crystal-Seminar geht. * Im Manga gibt es noch eine Szene mit Ikuko Tsukino, in der sie Luna als das glatzköpfige Kätzchen mit dem Halbmond auf der Stirn bezeichnet. Für diese Aussage wird Ikuko prompt von Luna gekratzt. * Die Attacke Sailor Moon Kick wird verwendet. Besetzung Trivia * Sailor Mercury und Queen Beryl haben ihren ersten Auftritt in Crystal. * In einigen Einstellungen fehlen Sailor Moons weiße Handschuhe. * Usagis Verwandlungsfüller hat in einer Szene eine andere Form. * In der Szene im Computerraum der Schule fehlt Usagis Füller von einer Szene in die andere. Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal Episodenführer